


Sometimes in Summer

by trr_rr



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad is horny in Summer. He's not getting any. Tristan gives him some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes in Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts).



> I have added a non-con warning to this just to be on the safe side. I wanted to write a fic with the two of them that wasn't romantic.
> 
> I have gifted this to kipsi because I love you. <3

 

 

It was late into the summer; Arthur’s nights were charged with patrolling the wall during the day. They would carry out their duty, attending to this and that before night drew in and they would gather around a fire to eat.

They had made camp just outside of the settlement, in a field far out enough that if there was an abundance of noise, it would not unsettle the people they had sworn to protect.

The men sat around the flickering pit. They ate well from plates and bowls. Some had bread and helped themselves to soup from a pot over the fire. Others had chicken or rabbit.

“You do it.” Galahad and Gawain had been arguing over whose turn it was to pack up the gear when they had finished.

“What?” Gawain replied. “I did it last night without any help. It’s your turn.”

“Will you stop arguing? Gal. It’s your turn. Do it.” Bors took a long swig of ale from his cup and wiped his mouth.

Galahad hung his head, staring at Gawain with a look of insolence.

“See. You’re being unreasonable.” Gawain laughed, nudging the younger man with his elbow.

Galahad returned the nudge with one a little more violent, digging into Gawain’s ribs, goading him to return the jab.

“Oi! I saw that.” Arthur chided from further round the circle. He’d been eating, contented with the quiet company of his men. “Stop that. Now.”

Galahad huffed and crossed his arms. He hadn’t eaten, finding his appetite depleted in the recent humidity.

“Let him be, Arthur. He’s just worked up from the heat.” Lancelot intoned, sat in his place to the right of Arthur.

“I am not.”

This resulted in a ripple of quiet laughter from the men around him.

“What?”

“We can all hear you in camp at night, Lad. It’s nought to be ashamed of. Just got to keep you away from the young things back in the village, that’s all.” Bors spoke with fatherly wisdom.

Galahad burned red at the resulting snorts and chuckles.

Gawain looked over and laughed, resulting in a shove from the young man.

“I hate all of you.” Galahad groaned with a frustrated whine.

“Oh shut up.” Tristan spoke in his mumbled tone. He sat beside Bors and had been quietly watching the back and forth, as always. “If you don’t stop whining like a bitch in heat I will take you out to the forest and fuck you myself.”

The result was a thunder of laughter at Galahad’s expense. Even Arthur, usually stoic and above the bickering of the group was laughing into his cup. Lancelot was laughing at their leader and the rest of the group were trying to hold in their amusement.

Tristan’s eyes were on Galahad, the young man almost set alight with burning embarrassment.

He stood and walked off in determined shame away from the group.

“Awwww!” The men all called at once.

“Come back.” Gawain called. “We don’t mean it!”

“For Christ’s sake Tris, go and apologize to the child or we’ll never hear the end of it.” Bors shoved Tristan as he took a bite of bread.

Tristan sighed as he stood and strode off in the same direction.

He had walked in the forest for a while, not really trying to track the lad, just wandering a bit before he stopped, turning to look around the large trunk of an oak.

“Come on, back to the fire with you.”

“What did you mean?” Galahad was leant up against the bark, arms folded over his chest, legs crossed.

“Nh?” Tristan smirked, stepping on fallen leaves in the mud. He stood in front of the younger man, it was dark and Galahad’s features could only been seen by the light of the moon’s reflection.

“You’d fuck me yourself? What did you mean?”

“Pff.” Tristan snorted. “What? You only shag sweet, defenceless young girls?”

Tristan moved quickly towards Galahad, one hand moving to stoke his soft dark curls. Galahad backed up, hitting the tree as he tried to avoid the touch. He shook his head and tried to push Tristan back with both hands on his broad chest.

Tristan was not moving, and Galahad gave a loud shout as the man bent and bit his neck roughly.

“Ah! St-stop!”

Tristan was quick to brush a hand up Galahad’s skirt and squeeze his backside. The young man gasped and moaned at the touch, his cock hardening and pressing forward into Tristan’s hip.

“You are a desperate little bitch, aren’t you?” He chuckled.

Galahad brushed Tristan’s hands away, wriggling free of his hold and back towards camp.

“Hey.” Tristan turned and grabbed Galahad by his shoulders, turning him forcefully.

They pushed and shoved at each other, Galahad landed a few punches before finally submitting and being forced to the ground on his hands and knees.

Tristan breathed heavily and pushed the younger man’s face in the mud and grass and fallen leaves. He pushed up the man’s skirt to reveal his pale behind.

Galahad shivered as the cold air touched his bare skin.

Tristan spat generously on his hand and wiped the saliva on Galahad’s crack. The young man gasped at the cold wetness on his ass.

The scout pulled down his pants and started to palm his own erection as he pushed his finger into Galahad’s ass unceremoniously. He groaned at the tight heat around his finger, salivating at the sight of his hole clenching and relaxing around his finger.

Galahad grunted and grit his teeth. He keened at the tight burn and groaned into the sodden earth, his cock leaking and aching at the stimulation.

“Haha, you really haven’t done this before, have you.”

Tristan sighed and pushed in another finger, quickly spreading them and spitting in his hand to slick his cock.

He panted as he moved to mount the younger man, one hand in the mud by his head and the other guiding his cock to Galahad’s quickly prepared hole.

He pushed in rough and quick to the hilt, earning a pained cry from the tearful man below him.

“Sorry.” He breathed. “You’re fucking tight.”

“Get off!” Galahad whimpered, struggling with Tristan’s weight upon him.

Tristan grunted and dug both hands into the mud. He dug the tips of his boots in the soil, taking a runners stance as he started to buck and shove into Galahad’s body.

“Aaaahaaahh!” Galahad cried out in pain, trying to shift away from the man.

Tristan stopped moving and lifted Galahad’s face off the ground by his hair.

“Quiet.” He hissed and moved his hips a little slower.

The more steady thrusts brought a whimper from the younger man’s throat and then an honest moan floated into the night air.

“Ha, you like it inside you, don’t you. Thought you would, you look the type.”

“I hate you!”

“Oh, shush.” Tristan cooed, licking up Galahad’s neck and started to thrust quicker again.

Tristan’s skin slapped obscenely against Galahads behind, knocking the air from the young man’s pink, open lips.

“Aaah…” Galahad groaned in pleasure and confusion, looking back, trying to see Tristan as he pushed up with his arms. “I…”

Tristan took pity on Galahad’s adorable whimpering, he groaned as he rested his weight on one hand, the other slipping down to tug at Galahad’s cock.

“Here, little pup, let me help you.” He slowed his thrusts and stroked quickly. “Come on. Come in the mud for me. Know you want to.”

He grinned as he felt his cock squeezed inside the body below him. Galahad came with a cute little hiccup, collapsing face first in the mud.

Tristan let go and licked his hand as he thrust in again. He took the man’s hips and thrust harshly, shoving deep into his ass and coming hard. “Argh, fuck, pup.” He groaned as he spilled himself.

He pulled out and wiped his cock on his tunic before helping Galahad out of the mud and to his knees.

They both knelt there, panting and sweaty.

“Uh.” Galahad swallowed, covered in mud and his own release. He moved a hand to his behind, feeling his hole red and open, dripping cum down his thighs.

“Don’t tell the others.” Tristan warned as he put his cock away and stood, walking off away from camp into the forest. “We’re not supposed to.”


End file.
